1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a distributor cap adaptor used to secure an after market distributor cap to a computer controlled electronic distributor that distributes voltages to spark plugs in internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional computer controlled electronic distributors distribute high voltage to spark plugs in various conventional internal combustion engines. After market distributor caps are commercially available and used throughout the automotive after market industry. However, in high ignition load circumstances, a small conventional distributor cap can allow a high voltage spark to be directed to an incorrect distributor cap terminal, i.e., a wrong cylinder. Furthermore, even though a correct cylinder terminal is closer in distance, the correct cylinder terminal may have a higher load that requires more energy to fire the sparkplug than an adjacent terminal which is longer in distance but lower in load requirements. Accordingly, when the spark goes to the adjacent terminal, cross fire results, thereby severely damaging the conventional internal combustion engine.
An object of this invention is to overcome the above-discussed drawbacks of the conventional distributor cap.
Another object of this invention is to provide a distributor cap adaptor that can be fitted to the conventional computer controlled electronic distributor. The distributor cap adaptor of this invention permits an after market distributor cap having a larger diameter than the conventional distributor cap to be installed on a distributor to eliminate ignition cross fire. In particular, the distributor cap adaptor of this invention provides a larger terminal diameter distance than conventional distributor caps, which results in an increase in an insulating distance.
The increase in the insulating distance eliminates cross fire, thereby eliminating the severe damage to conventional internal combustion engines. Moreover, the distributor cap adaptor of this invention can be installed on conventional computer controlled electronic distributors by an automobile mechanic with minimal effort.